War or Love
by DarkFlameTailz
Summary: sometimes you don't have a choice... 'AU' Rated for blood and gore. ChaorXIntrees, Slight VanBlootXIntrees. War!Kaz
1. War & Love

**Gess I should learn to add disclaimers huh? **

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own Chaotic-because if I did, it would **_**actually**_** have a PLOT! **

**Also thank you 'fuzzyblueboy' for being my idea bouncer. ^_~ **

**

* * *

**

_**War or Love **_

_Sometimes you don't have a choice. _

"Lord Chaor," Ulmar began walking up to his leader as he stared out the window.

"What?" he asked plainly.

Ulmar gave a quick salute before he went on. "King Maxxor of the Overworld is here to see you."

Chaor made a sound that Ulmar thought was a sigh. "Show him in."

Ulmar did as he was told quickly then left just as fast.

Maxxor saw Chaor at the window and slowly walked up to him.

"Is there a way to stop you from going along with this Chaor?" he asked as if it was a everyday question.

Chaor groaned in annoyance, "I don't want a war as much as the next person…but I know a war will be unavoidable; the other tribes have made that clear."

Maxxor walked right next to Chaor and joined him at the windows view.

"What are you fighting for?" he asked calmly.

Chaor laughed a bit in this throat. "What are am I fighting for?" he gave a sigh… "I'm fighting for love…" it was that simple, he was fighting to keep the one he loved, someone he shouldn't love because they were of two different worlds.

Maxxor gave a blank look, "Chaor…out of all my years of knowing you, you have fought for power, control and over all hate." He smiled a bit, "You really have changed." He put a hand on Chaor's shoulder.

"Then maybe I can expect to see you on the battle field with me…?"

Maxxor nodded. "Of course."

Both stared off into the distance as dark clouds started to roll in and the other tribes slowly marched towards them.

"Go get your girl." Maxxor said with a smile. Chaor smiled back and the two hugged before Chaor attached a wing blade to his back and took to the sky.

* * *

**Review my random fic Please! ^_^**


	2. Lets go

**_A/N: Ya, I know I should be working on 'its called a nightcrawler' but I wanted to update this one first. Besides this one doesn't seem to have very much love-let see if I can spice it up a bit and make more people comment….maybe. =^^= _**

* * *

Soaring the sky Chaor did his best to keep his mind clear, he needed to get to the Overworld and he needed to avid the other tribes in order to get there before sun down.

Chaor glanced down at the ground a few times but made sure he wasn't going to do anything hasty, after all he did have a bad habit of letting his impulse get the better of him.

Soon Chaor saw someone come into view; it was the human Kaz. Kaz had a sword in hand and looked up right as Chaor came swooping down.

At the very moment Chaor flew down close enough Kaz grabbed on to his wing and climbed onto his back while the whole time flying in the air.

"All plans ready Chaor?" Kaz asked once settled on the monsters back.

"Yes, are you ready for this Kaz?" Chaor asked glancing back.

Kaz tapped his blade, "I didn't train for all those mouths with Tangth just to not be ready." Chaor chuckled a bit at that.

Chaor flew until they reached the Overwolrd.

Instantly Kaz jumped off his back and watched as Chaor dropped the wings and ran to Maxxor's place. With one swift claw, the Underworld leader had the door open and was inside, Kaz following right behind.

The Underworld leader roamed the place until he came to a closed door. "Intrees?" he questioned before opening the door and walking in, leaving Kaz just out side.

Chaor looked around the room in sudden worry. "Intrees!" he yelled.

Suddenly she stepped out of the shadows and Chaor's mouth almost hit the floor as it fell open.

Intrees was now fully in the light with her head down shifting from foot to foot in nervousness. She looked the same as always, but her back was a different story. From the shadows to the light Chaor saw that Intrees had somehow sprouted two beautiful, silver wings.

"Intrees!" He said clearly shocked.

She slowly looked up and gave a nervous smile. "Do you like them?" she asked carefully.

Chaor practically stumbled over himself walking up to her. "How did…why-?" he couldn't even find the right words to say.

Intees just smiled, "My brother made them for me-just as Ulmar made yours."

"Maxxor didn't tell me—." Intrees cut him off with a gentle kiss.

"I told him I wanted to tell you-or more show you." she grinned playfully. "I'm ready for this fight as much as the next person." She commented.

Chaor almost wasn't listening as he was to engaged with the new wings before him. "What?" he shook his head as the words just spoke were comprehend. "No! You will not be joining this fight. I have enough back up you will be transported somewhere safe and out of harms way!"

Intrees stood her ground getting in Chaor's face. "I will not be locked away, stuck waiting, hoping you will come back to me alive!"

"And I won't risk losing you!" Chaor snapped getting the Overworlder to back down slightly. "I will not give Van Bloot a moments chance to find and snatch you away from me!"

Intrees sighed and put a clamming hand on the Underworlder. "And he wont Chaor…trust me." her eyes begging to let her fight.

Chaor groaned pulling away and pacing for a moment in irritation. "Gah, fine…" he growled, then took a deep breath to calm his voice down. "Fine." He said again sweetly looking at his bride to be. "Just…be carful."

"I will." She smiled back, and gave him yet another kiss.

Kaz peek into the room after a few moments of silence.

"Chaor, we have to get moving-the sooner we leave the better the chances we have getting out alive."

"Kaz is right. Come on, Maxxor should be leading the battle barraged by now." Chaor gently took Intrees by the arm as he spoke leading out of the room.

"I'll fly ahead." Intrees began, "I know you have more tropes to recruit."

Chaor nodded and help Intrees close. "Be safe." He whispered. And with that she leaped out the open window.

Chaor watched for a brief moment before turning to Kaz. "Lets go, we still have plenty of ground to cover before we can enter this deadly battle."

Without a word Kaz jumped on Chaor's back once the wings were placed back on and took to the sky once again; but the flight wasn't long.

Once in the sky Chaor and Kaz never saw what was headed right at them.

_**CRASH!**_

A Huge fire rock shot from below knocking Chaor out of the sky.

With a powerful roar, they fell.

Chaor knew he could handle the in coming impact better then the human and quickly grabbed Kaz and held him to his chest hoping to keep him as safe as he possible could.

Chaor hit the ground with great force back first. The pain made his reflexes tighten around Kaz even more, but it was the blow to the head, that made him lose grip.

Dust was every where. Kaz began coughing and waving globs of dust out of his face. "Chaor?" Looking around he didn't see the Underworld leader anywhere. "Chaor!"

"Kaz!" Turning around Kaz saw his long time friend Tom. "Kaz, I saw you get shot down, are you okay?" Tom asked half panting.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, thanks to Chaor."

"Where is he?" Tom asked suddenly looking around still waiting for the dust to settle.

"I don't know."

At last, the dust cleared enough for the two to see a pair of broken wings.

Kaz ran over to the sight and jumped on top of a rock and placed his hands on either side of his mouth. "CHAOR!" he yelled, his voice echoing.

As the teens waited for an answer or at most a sign, the ground began to rumble. Slowly the two turned around seeing a huge dust cloud coming right at them. Not taking it as a good sign, Kaz and Tom drew their swords.

"What are we going to do?" Kaz asked holding his blade with two hands a bit nervous.

"We keep our promise…we fight." Tom answered determination in his eyes.

As the dust got closer so did the faces in it, Lord Van Bloot leading it.

* * *

Next chapter is pure battle baby! But you have to want it. ;) REVIEW!


	3. Chaotic Battle!

_Ok side note for a moment-as you know this is an AU so most of the attacks are different, and there are no mugics or whatever the other added items are-so don't question 'why did he do that when he could have done this?' 'cuz it doesn't apply. :)_

_**This chapter was made with the inspiration of the song **__**Indestructible **__**by Disturbed. **_X3

* * *

Kaz and Tom stood their ground, swords at the ready as the mob of monsters came closer.

Van Bloot was flying ahead of the rest, and soon spotted the two boys, quickly swooping down near them.

"Well, well, well. What might we have here, a pair of humans thinking they can stand up against us creatures." He laughed landing right in front of them. "This isn't your dumb Chaotic battle back home…here you will die." He warned.

"Our 'dumb' chaotic game has nothing to do with this…and we will not allow you to tear apart a loving couple simply because your tribes don't get along." Tom snapped.

"You have no say in what's wrong and or right!" Van Bloot snapped back. "There has been an agreement with our tribes for years and Chaor has the nerve to break the one rule that was first in place! No-if there is anyone who is in the wrong, it's him, not me."

The three of them looked out, at the crowed. "And certainly not us…Chaor brought this war upon himself."

Kaz looked as thou he was going to cry, as his head was held down and ragged breathing was heard. "So what? Now it's a crime to fall in love?"

Tom and Van looked at him almost shocked he was speaking.

Lifting his head up Kaz showed he was indeed crying, as fresh tears ran down his cheeks. "People can't help who they fall in love with! That's what makes it love and not lust! I can't believe your tribes would make such a horrible law!" Suddenly Kaz attacked, but Van was ready for the blow and held him off with a sword of his own.

"Our tribes have these laws for a reason! For if two tribe opposites fall in love the offspring will have powers from both separate tribes making them more powerful than anyone else! And in the end one tribe will rule all, so we have these laws in place to prevent that, and now Chaor is dishonoring it!" Van yelled and threw Kaz back, watching him tumble to the floor.

"I suggest you learn your place-human-because I won't hesitant to kill you on the spot."

Kaz slowly stood up, tears still on his face, but the look of hate never left.

Van Bloot took to the sky after a death glair to the boys and went back to the mob.

Tom steeped up to Kaz, "Come on, let's find Chaor before it's too late." Kaz nodded in agreement, tears subsided.

Van Bloot flew high into the sky and spotted Chaor still lying on the ground. Without a moment's hesitation, he swooped down ready to strike.

As the blade glimmered in the light as he got closer to his target, Chaor slowly started to awake. Going wide-eyed, Chaor quickly rolled out of the way as Van Bloot made contact with the ground.

Chaor slowly stood up as the dust cloud Van Bloot caused faded.

"This battle would have been over sooner if you would have stayed still." Van Bloot mocked bitterly.

Chaor snarled at the remark. "This battle is far from over Van Bloot!"

"No, but this war is." Just then Takinom flew from above and fired a flame ball, hitting Chaor directly in the chest, sending him flying backwards into the ground; the blast hit so hard and added with Chaor's weight, the ground gave way and he fell a good ten feet down.

Under the ground was a huge cavern Chaor had fell in. Light from the surface gave Chaor enough light to see with; the cavern was a light blue-green with rocks the size of pillars. Getting up slowly and painfully, he looked around noticing just how huge it was…it was as if three human football fields could fit.

However, he did not have time to obverse more; Van Bloot had followed him down shooting a power ball right at him.

Chaor ducked quickly and ran behind one of the rocks.

"You can run Chaor! But you can't hide." Bloot laughed, in a mocking tone, and shoot another blast of fire.

Chaor jumped out from behind the rock and shot a fire ball of his own.

Van dogged and gave a evil grin that made Chaor wonder just what Van was really doing.

Growling was heard somewhere in the shadows behind Chaor, as he turned around he was suddenly attacked by a huge gray wolf.

The wolf leaped on to Chaor's chest sinking its massage claws into his arms and torso. With a swift clawed hand, Chaor wacked the beast away from him only to be tackled by five others from the back.

Van Bloot laughed at the sight before him, watching Chaor struggle trying to get the wolves off of him, as more kept coming.

Unable to get all of them off Chaor felt himself lose his footing and fell to the ground. In that insensate, a wolf bit into his neck erupting a sharp cry from the Underworlder.

Blood began to cover the stone floor as the wolf attempted to rip Chaor's throat out. Chaor wasn't able to get up; each wolf had their claws and teeth in him preventing him from moving, if he could get the one off his neck he knew he could gain back enough energy to fight the others off him.

Within moments of wishing to find a weakness within the other wolf attached to his throat, an arrow shot from somewhere killing the wolf instantly.

Chaor took that chance to stand slashing the others off as best to his ability. There standing on a high up rock was Sarah with a bow and arrow, aimed and ready to fire again.

Up above the ground, Tom and Kaz ran into a few monsters of their own. Both fighting with all their might, as swords clashed and blood spilled.

A monster called Hear'ing, jumped at Kaz with a blade at the ready; Kaz blocked the blow and tossed the creature aside.

Tom was holding off a massive creature called Wamba. Wamba dug his claws into Tom's side and in turn, Tom jabbed his sword into the things chest.

Kaz ran up to Tom as the creature fell lifeless to the ground and made sure he was okay.

"I'm fine Kaz,"

"Tom, Kaz!" both boys looked up and saw Intress flying towards them.

Landing beside them, she asked. "Where is Chaor?"

"We don't know…I'm sorry." Tom answered sadly.

"I'm sure he's okay, it's Chaor after all," Kaz said trying to lighten the mood, which must have worked because Intress gave out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I suppose your right." She started to remove the wings on her back, she couldn't take the weight of them much longer.

"I know he is," Tom began with a smile. "we have to keep going, if we stay here much longer we will be killed."

Taking off they didn't notice the monster right behind them. Tossing a bomb right in front of them, they didn't have a chance to move before the ground blow up trapping them in the underground cavern.

Chaor heard the ground collapse in another area nearby, but wasn't sure where.

Sarah had shot a total of four wolves, but there was always more coming from every direction. Chaor was claw to claw with Van Bloot, stuck in a standoff.

A wolf leaped off a rock and knocked Sarah down making her drop her bow and arrow. As she fell, the monster bit into her side.

An earth shattering scream was heard, making Tom, Kaz, and Intress turn to face the way which the sound came from.

Ignoring their own pain, from the fall, they took off in the direction of the cry; Tom already knew who it was and was running faster than the others.

Sarah was fighting getting the wolf off of her when Tom and the others showed up, all in a slight panic as they saw a pack of unknown wolves and Van Bloot attacking Chaor, who was a bloody mess.

Tom's heart began to race as he saw Sarah fighting for her life; quickly, as if in a sudden trance of anger, and ran to her aid lifting his sword high above his head and leaping into the air bring in down hard slashing the wolf off of her, killing it in the process.

Kaz and Intress ran to Chaor's side as he lay on the ground covered in blood. Kaz noticed his right arm was bleeding the worse and ripped a piece of his clothes to wrap firmly around the wound.

As Kaz helped Chaor, Van Bloot took his chance and flew at them only to be stopped by Intress.

No words were needed to know what each one was saying, Intress anger showed though her like a mirror, and all Van Bloot could do was smile at it.

"Like the wings…your brother, Maxxor, make them for you?" he mocked.

Intress said nothing and just lunged at the other, however, there was one thing she wasn't counting on; the moment she lunged, Van Bloot had moved as if he knew it was coming, and slashed off her wings with the fire-sword, and quickly caught her before she had a chance to fall.

Now it wasn't the cutting of her wings that concerned her; it was the fact Van kept her from falling, it wasn't like she couldn't handle the fall, 'cus she could, but she had a feeling it was something more than that.

Van held her tight from behind and whispered in her ear, "Thank you…for falling into my little plan." He chuckled.

Intress began to panic, what was Van talking about? Plan? What plan?...unless…

Chaor sat up and looked up at the sight above him and went wide-eyed.

"INTRESS!" he yelled in pure panic. "Let her GO!" voice now in pure anger.

Van looked down and smirked, without a word, he snapped his fingers, and even more wolves came out of hiding.

Tom was standing in front of Sarah, blade at the ready, in a protective manner.

Kaz too held his sword at the ready and stood side by side with Chaor.

Before Chaor could move, he saw Van take off though the hole that was created when he fell with the ground crumbling. His blood boiled and before he knew it, he was slashing at whatever came near him.

Kaz ran at the oncoming beasts slashing each one down but not without taking damage himself. A wolf suddenly appeared right behind him and jumped him to the ground biting into his left shoulder blade.

Kaz cried out in pain but pulled his sword upwards and stabbed the thing in the back, but not with much accuracy, ended up cutting into himself as well.

Once the wolf fell off dead, Kaz leaned forward in agony, but did everything in his power to stay standing and fight.

Tom kept his ground as wolves circled him and Sarah, Sarah's bow aimed to take out the first to jump. As each one watched, waiting for an opening, Tom lost his cool and brought his sword down aimed for the closet wolf, only to have it miss and another wolf from behind leap onto him latching onto his neck. Sarah immediately, shooting an arrow into the creatures head getting it off Tom before it killed him.

Chaor was doing quite a bit of damage as wolves were thrown left and right, but with as many that kept coming Chaor was having a hard time keeping them from biting into him.

"Where are they all coming from?" Kaz yelled in question as he fought off another.

"I don't know-but I have a suspicion Bloot used some kind of magic." Chaor replied.

To Kaz, this made a lot of sense. "Then how do we get rid of them?"

Chaor didn't answer as he fought one off his horn.

Above, the Overworlders and the other three tribes clashed! Maxxor leading the army; either to death, or victory, he wasn't sure.

Tangth was also leading an army of his own, both him and Maxxor felt they could cover more ground if they separated into two parties. But now, out on the battle field, they realized they should have separated into three groups, for the enemy had done just that; Van Bloot lead the first group Maxxor was fighting now, the Danians were fighting Tangth, and the Mipedians had separated, making the fight even harder for the Overworlders.

"Were going to have our hands full that's a fact…" Tangth whispered as he watched the oncoming enemy.

* * *

_**Yes-Chaor knows what a football field is, deal with it! XD**_


End file.
